Running Forever?
by Kaname Kururugi
Summary: Her dad abused her, touched her, and she knew she couldn't do anything. So she did the only thing she knew how to do, run. And ran right into the arms of a hungry vampire prince Inuyasha Takahashi. One vampire she couldn't help fall for in the end.
1. Prologue

**Title: **_Running __Forever?_

**Genres: **_Action/Adventure/Romance/Mystery/Drama_

**Summary: **_Her __dad __abused __her, __touched __her, __and __she __knew __she __couldn't __do __anything. __So __she __did __the __only __thing __she __knew __how __to __do, __run. __And __ran __right __into __the __arms __of __a __hungry __vampire __prince __Inuyasha __Takahashi. __One __vampire __she __couldn't __help __fall __for __in __the __end._

**Anime: **_Inuyasha_

_**Anime by: **Rumiko Takahashi  
_

**Pairings: **_Inuyasha/Kagome__ – __Sango/Miroku__ – __Darata/Misugi __(OC __Characters)_

**Author: **_Kaname __Kururugi_

_**Ok, ****so ****I ****decided ****that ****I ****would ****continue ****writing **Running Forever__ **and ****re-do ****all ****the ****chapters. ****I ****will ****start ****by ****re-writing ****the ****Prologue.**_

_**I want to give a big thanks to everyone who reviewed before; you guys are the only reason I have even thought of the idea to keep working on this story. I will try to make it better for you guys :)**_

_**And ****for ****the ****people, ****who ****are ****just ****now ****reading, ****I ****hope ****you ****like ****the ****new ****version ****of **Running Forever**.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

**P.O.V- Kagome**

I was running, running away from him. The only man in the world I feared most. I just left the love of my life back there to die, but I knew I couldn't help him and knew he is better off without someone like me. Running for me was easy; getting away was the hard part.

I continued to push my way through the trees, feeling leafs and branches scratch my face. Feeling a little trickle of blood rolling down my right cheek. My legs felt like they were about to fall off from how bad they were aching, but I wouldn't dare stop. I had to get away and if I got away I knew that there was a less chance of people that were close to me getting hurt.

Right as I thought I was out of his reach I hit face first into the side of a mountain. I stared up and then fell onto my knees crying; knowing there was no chance of escape from him now. I heard footsteps in front of me, looking up to meet his face, but instead I saw a barrel of a gun, knowing I was about to die.

I then heard a fire ring through the air.

* * *

_**Ok ok, I know right? Shortest Prologue ever, but that's just how I wanted it. Hopefully it was enough to keep you interested.**_

_**Till next write,**_

_**Kaname. **_


	2. Pain From Someone Who Loves You

_**Hello, hello! Welcome to the FIRST chapter of **Running Forever** Re-Written. I would like to point out a few things in this chapter.**_

_**First off it is supposed to be "**Pain From Someone Who** "Love**__**s" **You**". It is supposed to have the quotation marks, but I found out that FanFiction doesn't let you do that on titles, so yeah it's just going to have to be that way.**_

_**Second off I'm going to go ahead and tell everyone who Kagome's "Father" is, since I'm sure you will all go ahead and figure it out anyway. Her "father" is Naraku. I wasn't going to make up some person or put Onigumo or anything to try to make it different this way. Naraku has always been the bad guy and I plan to keep it that way.**_

_**Third off I want to thank Takahashi Asuka, another writer from FanFiction that helped me fix this chapter. I started this chapter a while back and looking back on it now I was like "What the heck was I doing?" I was very bad at writing, but I have gradually started to get better. I give a big, BIG thanks to you, Takahashi, for helping me fix this chapter and helping me with all the other things along the way. (: **_

_**And also this is a chapter that has a lot of beating in it and also has un-dressing. So yeah, this is where the story starts to get into all that. I made this story T for a reason and that means, NO. I will NOT have any sex or rape in it. I mean… there will be, but I'm not going to describe it or make any lemons. So that will not happen in this story! (Note: I actually might make this M)**_

_**Anyway! On with the chapter! **_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

**P.O.V- Kagome**

_Smack._ One more hit was all it took for me to start bleeding. I held onto my cheek as he pulled his fist back. I moved my hand in front of my face to see the crissom red that lay on my palm. I hate blood more than anything in this world does. And it's all thanks to that asshole I call my "father". I can remember the reason why just like it was yesterday, though it has been over nine years.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_I was lying in my bed; sound asleep in my light green colored room, until I was shook awake by the sound of the front door slamming. I heard heavy footsteps move across the floor and down the hall. I didn't even have to turn towards my bedroom door to know who it was._

_I slowly lifted the covers off my body and sat on the side of my bed, letting my feet dangle for a second before I softly pressed my feet to the carpet. I carefully strode over to my open door, not making a sound as I poked my head out my door and looked down the hallway, seeing a figure open up my parent's door._

_The figure then walked inside, stumbling a bit as he walked, slamming the door behind him. I started to hear arguing going on behind the door._

_I slowly tiptoed down the hallway; the hard wooded floor creaking under my feet with each single step I took. I got to my parent's door and slowly opened it, peaking inside. My breath caught in my throat._

_My father was on top of my mother and was feeling all over her. I could only see his back, but I was able to see the panicked face of my mother._

_"Naraku, please! I said not tonight. Just please lay down and go to sleep," My mother said, begging._

_I heard a ripping sound as my father threw my mother's shirt onto the floor._

_"Just shut the fuck up! I'm tired of hearing you talk!" Naraku said as he slapped my mother across the face._

_I could hear her wince as he did. My mother then started to forcibly struggle against my father as he continued to try to take off her remaining clothes. He then got up and picked her up off the bed, throwing her hard onto the floor. A small breaking sound was heard as my mother grabbed her arm and screamed out._

_I pushed their door open all the way and ran over to my mom and tried to help her up, "Mommy! Mommy, are you ok?"_

_Tears were spilling down her eyes, "K-Kagome, get-" but she didn't have time to finish._

_My father pushed me back by his arm and I fell onto my back. He then got on top of my mother and continued to hit her._

_I got to my feet, tearing pouring down my face and started to scream at him, "Daddy, please stop hitting mommy! Stop it!"_

_I ran over and jumped on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling back, trying to get him off my mother._

_My father jerked back and threw me off him; he then stood up and pulled a handgun out from behind him that he was hiding under his shirt and aimed it at me. My face froze in shock, was my father really pointing a gun at me? I knew he and mother had problems, but him and me rarely ever did._

_My father then got a twisted smirk on his face and turned to my mother, still pointing the gun at me, "So, Misaki, will you listen to me now? Huh? If I shoot your precious little girl?"_

_My mother shook her head furiously, choking out sobs, "Please! Please no! I'll do anything, just please don't hurt her! Please… I'm begging you!"_

_My father started to laugh hysterically, "You make me laugh, Misaki. First you try to fight me and now you say you will do anything, all because of this piece of trash right here? I'm growing tired of games with you."_

_"Please! Please, Naraku, don't! I swear! I swear I'll do anything, please!" My mother kept crying and got up trying to make her way over to me._

_My father then pointed the gun at her and shot her in the leg, she screamed terribly and crumbled to her knees, crying out in pain. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her, crying along with her. My father walked over to us and knelt down in front of us. Using the gun to brush the hair out of my mom's face and look at her._

_"I have grown tired of you, Misaki. I think your daughter is going to be my next play thing," My father said as he pushed me back again and pressed the barrel of the gun right to my mom's forehead._

_"Say good night to your daughter, Misaki, because she will be going to bed right after I have my fun with her," and with that my father shot her in the head._

_Blood sprayed onto my face and clothes as well as my fathers. I looked at my mother's lifeless body as she fell to the floor. No more tears would come to my eyes, I felt numb. I felt like my father actually just shot a hole through my heart instead._

_My father walked over to me, "Get up."_

_I didn't move; all I did was continue to stare at my mother's body._

_"I said get up!" My father grabbed onto my hair and pulled me up so I was almost right up in front of his face._

_I screamed and tried to get him to drop me by pulling on his hand, but his grip continued to hold on my hair. He then let go of my hair, but grabbed onto my body and tossed me onto the bed. I tried to run off it but he hurriedly got on top of me and started to take off my own clothes. I cried and tried to scream out for help, trying to push him off me._

_Smirking and shaking his head my father laughed, "No one is going to help you now, my little Kagome. You are all mine and no one is going to take you away from me."_

_I continued to cry, but he slapped me, telling me to shut up. And I did, knowing he would probably hurt me worse if I didn't stay quiet._

___-End Flashback-_

* * *

That night was nine years ago and I am now seventeen, but that was the first night my father, Naraku as I call him now, raped and hit me. I have never looked at him the same and I never will again. Naraku is a monster and I will no longer call him my father.

The mornings of that night Naraku had called the cops and gave them a fake story of a trespasser coming into our home and raping and killing my mother. Saying that we had stayed at my grandmother's for the weekend and came home to find her dead. He was never even considered a suspect because he cleaned the gun and hid all evidence of our clothing.

Ever since then Naraku has beat and raped me constantly. He normally does it every time he gets home from the bar. I have tried to hide in my room each time, but he manages to get into my room anyway.

Naraku blames me for my mother's death, saying if I never came into the room that night, none of this would've happened and I have started to believe him.

I was struck again by him, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Please stop!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as my so-called "father" kept hitting me.

"Shut up bitch!" he yelled as he threw me to the ground and kicked me in the stomach.

I screamed as I felt an agonizing pain jolt through me as I fell to the floor.

As I lay there on the floor, the abuse didn't stop, let alone lessen up. I was kicked over and over and over again in the same spot every time.

This went on for a minute or two, possibly longer, until he finally stopped. He then picked me up off the ground by my already bruised arm and threw me to the stairs.

"Go clean yourself up. We don't want you going to school looking like that." He said in that husky, alcoholic voice. He looked at me like I was a lost orphan or a lonesome raggedy dog.

I didn't stay there long. I mustered up all of my strength and scrambled to my feet, holding my bruised stomach while attempting to go to my room. Would the abuse ever stop? Would I ever be able to get away from this monster that is supposed to be my father?

* * *

_**Ahh, I think that was pretty good, don't you agree? Anyway, that was the first chapter! I hope you liked it, next chapter will be a lot spicier! (Yes, spicier is my word) **_

_**Again, thank you so much, Takahashi! You're a real FanFiction friend! **_

_**R & R.**_

_**Till next write,**_

_**Kaname ~**_


	3. Planning For a Quick Escape

I do not own Inuyasha.

Ok pplz here is the 2 chapter for Running Forever.I thank all my reviewers and ppl who have added my story to there favorites. But I must tell everyone I can not write a new chapter if u do not review! So plz review when u r done reading to let me know if I should continue. Ok here it is!

~~~~Chapter 3~~~~

~~~~Running~~~~

P.O.V Kagome

I packed up everything I could into my yellow school bag. Clothes, food, bathroom items, anything I needed to take with me and as much as could fit into my bag. I had my plan all figured out.

out without him noticeing

sure he can't trace my steps

away and out of Tokyo.

Now all I had to do was put that into action, that was going to be hard. It was night time right now and the streets of Tokyo were pitch black, the perfect time to get my ass out of here. Naraku was at a bar right not getting his drunk ass more drunk. I didn't care soon I would be away from this life and start anew. I could get out the door easy now instead of the window like I planned. I have attempted to escape many times but failed, this time I was getting out with no one stopping me...Or so I thought.

I got everything ready, no sign of me anywhere, I made my way down the stairs quitely. I knew he wasn't home but I was still quite afraid that he might just pop out anywhere. I made it to the door took a look back at the place and remeber all the _good_ memories. My mom, the times my dad was a nice man, brithdays, holidays, every good memorie even the smallest. "Mom, tonight I leave this place, I love you, and I am sorry what happened. I miss you.." I said with tears swelling up in my eyes threatening to pour down my face. I whiped the tears that were about to roll down my cheeks.

'Time to go' I thought and walked to the door, slowly twisting the handle and feeling the night's breeze seep into the house. I could feel the wind blow my hair, onto my face and being happy to smell and feel fresh air for the first time in a while. I sighed 'Time to get a move on or else' I thought in my head and I stepped out the door and onto the driveway.

I walked quitely, carefully, and fast. I took alleys, climb fences onto backyards, anything to stay away from the street. He would be driveing home soon so I didn't want him to see me walking on the sidewalk and catch me. That would be nice "_Kagome what the hell are you doing?" he would yell and ask me. "Oh nothing just takeing a walk at night, in the dark!"_ Yeah that would be just wonderful! I was now walking thru the back of a park. I stopped dead in my tracks I turned around swiftly. I looked everywhere behide me for the last few miles I felt like someone was watching me more fallowing me. It was starting to scare me, but I knew it wasn't my "_father"_ because he would be yelling and running after me.

I bit my lip, I knew someone was fallowing me, wait no not a someone, a someone something. That might sound werid, but comeing from the arua this _thing_ fallowing me was not human, but then was human. So this thing was half human and half something. I didn't care the thing just needed to quit fallowing me.

I turned around and kept walking, I was not gonna let this whatever thing get in my way of getting out of Tokyo. Soon as I got out of Tokyo I knew I was home free. I started to walk agian at a fast pace, acting like nothing ever happened. After a few second I satrted to hear lefts crack on the ground as if someone was walking on them I flew around looking all over the place aigan and saw nothing. Ok I was really freaking out now, I started to run, running the only thing I can do best without screwing up. I started to hear the footsteps agian comeing faster, more lefts crackled as they got stepped on from me running. I saw a street lamp and ran for it to get out of the darkness. This thing wouldn't try to catch me in light, people driveing by could see the street lamp would know something was wrong if I got pulled out of the lamp light myseteriously.

I was comeing closer to the light, running as fast as I could to get their, I then heard what sounded like a voice saying "_You can't get away from me, so stop running..."_ When you hear something like that you bolt right up on outa that place. But ofcorse stupid me turned around, not by suprize I see nothing agian. I turned back around slowly to run into a chest, slowly looking up to see who's chest it was. The first thing I saw instead of a face were fangs.

Well pplz thier u have it chapter 2 for Running Forever! Review and tell me whatcha think, if it was good or not. Remeber I can't update if u don't review! Thank you for reading

Ttyl,

Kaname Kururugi!


	4. I'm Dead

**A/N: Well long time no type, huh? Anyways...Here is the next chapter in Running Forever! Chapter...What is it? Oh yeah 4! Chapter 4 I'm Dead... So anyways here it is hope ya like it pplz!**

Chapter 4

I'm Dead…

_**Kagome's P.O.V **_

Ok when you normally see something scary you just run or scream, and for the first time I screamed instead of ran. Which was not normal for me. So ethier I had gone crazy or in shock, I say shock. Wait...Yup, defiantly shock. I just hoped I could move in this type of shock, well I was about to find out.

I whipped around and ran, probably as fast as I've ever ran in my life. Not knowing where to go or what to do, I decided to head into the forest part of the park. Which today wasn't my best idea; I have been having a lot of bad ideas today. For one running away again, when I can get caught, I might if this thing doesn't eat me first. Going into the park, another one. Going into the street light and now this. What a wonderful day, huh?

Branches and twigs scratched my face, arms, and legs as I raced through the forest. Now though it looked like the outskirts of Tokyo, Tokyo had a giant forest on the outskirts where my mom always used to take me. So now I knew the park was far behind me and I couldn't turn back to where people would see me. Just great, so I was going to get eaten' out here by some monster were no one would find my body. Well kind of, a good thing at least I would be away from this life. I had nothing to live for anymore anyways.

I got more cuts across my face as I ran, blood trickled down my cheek. I heard a growl behind me, it sounded as if something was very angry with me. Ok so I knew this thing wanted my blood and to obviously eat me. So options.

1. Run

2. Get eaten'

So I say. Hide, running was getting me nowhere.

I glanced back, something you should never do; I learned that the hard way. I saw nothing, nothing at all which was weird, but I was not taking chances. Still running I slid behind the nearest tree. I pressed my back against the tree and slid down. _'What have I gotten myself into...?' _I thought covering my face in my hand. I heard braches rustle above me and leafs fell onto my head. I gasped and slowly stood and looked up. A few branches above me were hard red eyes staring into mine. I moved in a swift movement and tries to run when in a flash, branches fell and I could hear something zip through the air. I felt hands with sharp claws around my neck and was push hard against the tree. I was pushed so hard against the tree you could hear the '_thud'_ of my back and the tree trunk hit. I cried out in pain and looked at the _person _in front of me.

From what I could tell of the dark black figure in front of me it was a guy, long hair, red eyes, and wearing some type of long robe, and some type of ears on his head? I would've laughed if this person wasn't about to kill me.

He raised his fist at me ready to strike; I winced and turned my head to the side even though he hasn't hit me yet. My eyes swelled up with tears and one rolled down my cheek. I could tell he smirked, "_What? Scared of a little hit so easy?" _he asked in a venomous voice. I stared at him blankly, did he just talk to me or was this a figure of my imagination? I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I couldn't see his face but I could make out the _unapproved _look on his face. _"Not going to talk to me huh?"_ he asked, again I said nothing.

He rolled his eyes, _"Well I see hitting you would make you more scared of me when we get to your new home." _I looked at him like he was crazy _my new home? _Who the hell did this guy think he is? My father? Wait no he isn't even as worse as him.

He looked to the side and looked as if he was thinking. I could then tell he smirked again and he looked straight at me with those hard red eyes. I turned my head back to him and looked at his eyes; those evil red orbs could burn holes through anything. Still with that smirk on his face he slowly leaded down toward me. I backed my head up against the tree having no clue what he was doing. He tightened his hold on me so I couldn't move so I couldn't move. He switched our positions to where he was holding my waste and all of my body pressed up against the tree. He leaned down until his lips touched mine in a soft but hard. My eyes widened in shock and slowly closed as I fell into a dark sleep.

**A/N: Ok well there it was hoped ya liked it. And about the kiss he gave her with his vampire powers he put a spell with the kiss for her to pass out just so you know. Not like she fainted because it was the best kiss ever! Lol! Well it was her first kiss but not the best...Yet...Hehehehe... Anyways review and tell me whatcha think!**

**See ya,**

**Kaname Kururugi**


	5. Perfect Blood

**A/N: I'm here so love me or else...I write the story you guys like so you better love me! :P JK! So I know that I have not updated in FOREVER BUT! My person (my bff: P) who looks at my words computer got a HUGE virus and well she can't get on so ehhh. ... But good thing I FINALLY got Microsoft word! Do not ask what I was using before cuz...I will not say. Anyways here is chapter 4 of Running Forever called Perfect blood in Inuyasha P.O.V. And the last chapter was in Kagome's P.O.V sorry I didn't put it was hers. On with the story!**

Chapter 5

Perfect Blood

_**P.O.V: Inuyasha**_

I have waited all day for the one girl with the _perfect blood_ to come walking by. None had, so now I was up in a tree in the park. I was getting bored haveing to wait. Night would be falling soon so that meant almost no person would be out. I know I would have to wait a while for just the _perfect blood _but I was getting hungry. I was about to give up on my hunt to go back home when the most magnificent, mind melting, breath taking scent, lingered into my nose.

I looked down on the tree and saw a girl. With the street's lights on her I could see what she looked like perfectly. She had long black hair, which almost touched her waist. A heart shaped face, with a curved, slim, tan body. Wearing a school uniform and her eyes, those beautiful, sparkling, chocolate orbs.

I breathed in her wonderful scent, it was intoxicating. When I breathed in her scent I could tell her blood was the _perfect blood _I was looking for. Not the cheap, just to make you a little full, type shit of blood. But _real_, _pure_, _innocent _blood, the kind I have been looking for in my entire life.

After I drink just a little of her blood, I will never have to drink anymore blood unless I want to ever again. Some of the Vampires in my Kingdom keep their _perfect blood _humans and drink them every few days or weeks and keep them alive for years. I think I will do that to, but I won't rape her, or torture her like the other Vampires do. I will try to make her want being their so she can kind of live a normal life. That will be hard making it a normal life when a Vampire will drink you every few days. But no matter, right now all I had to worry about is getting her...

I let her walk a few yards in front of me and leaped off of the tree and landing perfectly silent on my feet. I stalked be hide her, every time she looked back I hide in the shadows. I knew she was getting suspicious, because every time I barely moved, she ether glanced back or turned around. I accidently stepped on a twig and she sped off running. I smirked, so this is how it was going to be?

After a little bit of running I saw her stop in the street light. I think she thought I wasn't chasing her anymore, well boy she was wrong. I decided to give her a little scare for my own entertainment, "You can't run away from me, so stop running" I told her. Apparently she wasn't used to someone fallowing her because she turned around and looked. I was already one step ahead though, I jumped up into the air and landed silently be hide her. Her hair blew, she turned around and her face ran right into my chest.

I smirked showing my fangs, she screamed so loudly I had to cover my ears. She took off running, again, into the forest part of the park. Just what I need tonight, more running from her. I ran off into the forest chasing after her.

I jumped from tree to tree and ran on low ground. I have been chasing her for 5 minutes and normally I would've gotten bored by now, but she was fun to chase. I never had fun chasing, I got pissed every other time, so what was different about her? I shook my head... N-never mind about that!

As I found myself in the forest, running after her, I could smell her blood. So she was getting cut by the braches? What a pathetic human. They always need someone to protect them, save them, this, that, well whatever. Fucking humans killed my mother who was human. I hate humans, always have, and always will. Well technically I can't speak, because I have 30% human blood in me.

I slowed down, I finally thought of a way to get her, trick her. As I fell a little behind her where she couldn't see me, she stopped and looked back. The worst idea she probably ever had. She looked around herself furiously and hid be hide a giant tree that was close to her. I smirked; this was going to be so easy. I jumped from my tree to the tree she was under, right when I did that some of the braches fell off and landed onto her head. She slowly stood and looked up, when she saw my figure above her she gasped. She tried to move fast to run again, but like I was going to let that happen...Again! I zipped through the air and landed in front of her with my hands around her neck. I pushed her into the tree trunk and you could hear her back hit the tree with a _thud_. She cried out in pain and all I did was smirk. I raised my fist ready to knock her out to get her to _my _home, _her_ new home. I smiled at the sound of that, but instead _our _new home.

When she saw me raise my fist tears swelled in her eyes and she turned her head to the side. I could see a bruise by the neck collar of her shirt, I thought for a moment on what it could be and remember I had my hand around her neck. A tear fell down her cheek, I smirked "What? Scared of a little hit so easy?" She said nothing to me, "Not going to answer me huh?" I asked, again I got the same response, no answer. I rolled my eyes "Well I see hitting you would make you more scared of me when we get to your new home." She turned her head back facing me and looked at me like I was crazy.

I tilted my head to think on what else I could do to put her asleep. She couldn't know where we were going so I _had_ to put her asleep. Then I remembered the lip spell my brother, Sesshomaru, taught me. I smirked and looked straight into her eyes, but not putting her into a trance, which I could do. I liked this idea better than just putting her to sleep. I slowly came forward to her face; she leaned back until her head hit the tree trunk. I moved our positions were I was holding her waist and her whole body was against the tree. I leaned down all the way until my lips planted themself on hers; her eyes widened in shock and fell as she slowly fell asleep in my arms.

I put her on my back ready to go to our destination, until I saw something yellow on the ground at my feet. '_Her bag?'_ I thought as I bended down and grabbed the yellow bag. '_This stuff in her might be clothes or something she needs. _I looked up at the sky, you could almost see the sun about to start rising. The moon was shining in the sky like billions of stars with the night clouds covering over it. With very, very light rays hitting from the outline. _' Better go, if I am late, the guys are going to' be pissed.'_

**A/N: Ok! Done finally it was so hard to make this chapter in his POV because I had to make sure he said the SAME thing and did the SAME thing as in the last chapter. Uh! Well its night time and I just finished this so I'm going to hit the hay! Goodbye! Oh! Wait! Yeah! I need to know WHERE you people want Inuyasha to live! A kingdom, cave, abandoned place in Tokyo? So I have the NEW poll up on my profile go vote their or tell me through review or note. If you people don't tell me I can't make next chapter or I will just go with the one I want.**

**TTYL,**

**Kaname**


	6. Too Dark to See

Okay! We are back with another story of Running Forever! So I got enough ideas of where Inuyasha should live. And I thank those people who did tell me where he should live and for voting! ^^ But! Before we go to the place I decided for them to live, I want to bring my new characters to come to life! I wanted to go ahead and be at the home of the vampires but each of the girls have a back ground of thier life and I just thought that it would be better for you to get thier story this way. Its going like this Kagome, Misugi, Sango, Rin. I know Sango should have gone second but Misugi plays a bigger role in this story so I put her second.

Note that there is a LOT of P.O.V changing I know I need to work on that, but for now your going to have to kindia deal with me here. Please do because I am trying my best!

Anyways~ Here is Darata Takahashi and Misugi Kasasagi's entering to the story in thier chapter- To Dark to See.

Darata's P.O.V

I only had one reason to be here and that was the find a dang girl that my vampire side wanted, that's it. I mean, humans I really have nothing against them, but I do have something against the ones that killed my mother. But that is not of the matter now. The matter is of finding some girl that I have no clue in the world how to find. Supposedly my vampire is supposed to have some sense on what girl I want. What do I do, just jump on her and say "Hey I want your blood, so you are coming with me"? I think not.

My name is Darata, Darata Takahashi and I am a half human, half demon, half vampire. I am a prince and a son of three. Right now all my brothers were out finding the girl they wanted to have as there, "blood girl" I guess you could call it. We will use these girls to drink blood from for the next 6 months to a year. If they even survive that long. I am 19 just like my brother Inuyasha, our brother Shesshomaru is 20.

So right now I was sitting on a building ledge of some place called "Wac Donald's". Not knowing that I was about to get my girl, I just sat, as if the girl was just going to walk up to me. I prayed to whatever god was out there that he would just let this be over with. I guess there is some god, because right when I looked down from the ledge in a dark alley way, I saw her.

Misugi's P.O.V

Tears stained my face as more threatened to fall from my eyes. I didn't want to run away from the orphanage, I had some friends and some of the adults were nice….but…I had to get away. I just couldn't be there anymore, I had to experience more, I felt like a little girl locked up in a castle. Like in all those old fairy tales with love and the prince and princess, to bad those are just "fairy tales". Because I don't live in one.

Anyways, my name is Misugi Kasasagi if you are wondering. I am 18 and am or was an orphan. My parents died from a shooting at a restaurant, I was there too, but I hid while they tried to stop the gun man. They well didn't make it out of there alive like I did, then I went to an orphanage, a lot wouldn't take me though because of my "dark past" as some called it. After all of that, here I am in an alley way trying to find a place to stay for the night. What a joy isn't it?

I was walking at the side of Wac Donald's, and after a few minutes of walking I could swear something or someone was fallowing me. Turns out it was people, gangsters to be exact. And they were carrying weapons, could my night get worse? My answer would be a yes.

I made a break to the right and they came right around behind me. I glared at them from the side, (like they could see anyways) then I made another right and right behind me they came. Guess I was going to have to do something about these guys. I turned around to face them and they stopped in their tracks. The black jackets they wore had hoods on them so I only could see the smirk on their face, not their eyes. Not saying I could really tell anyways, it was too dark to see anything. I am surprised I even still knew we were in the alley.

They walked forward to me and I stepped back a little. Their 'supposedly' leader stepped forward more "Look what we have here, boys, a cute little girl." The leader said cocky.

I raised my eyebrow "Oh my god are you serious? Me, little? Have you looked in the mirror or downwards lately? I think you are the one who is little." I said with a smirk.

I knew I got him with that one, because he scrunched his nose with a frown.

He moved his neck side to side and you could hear it pop, "Listen here, sweetie, we just wanna talk and have some fun. You could either give in or we can force you. So what way you wanna go with this?"

I put my finger on my chin and tapped it, "Well, let's see, I would have to go with, none? Sorry I will only save myself for someone I love and I would never have sex with someone who probably has a disease." I spit the ground by his foot, since he was close enough.

He growled, or at least tried to; I say he sounded more like a cat coughing up a hair ball. Which I tell you is not a pretty site or pretty to hear. He raised his hand up in the air snapped his fingers and pointed towards me. They stalked forwards, I didn't back up on bit, I just stood there. Apparently they thought I was stupid or giving up, because they _still _had that stupid smirk on their faces. I swear I was about to punch them out. The leader came up and tried to touch me, I punched him square in the face. He stumbled backwards and raised his hand to his nose. When he pulled his hand back he saw blood and boy that got him pissed. I thought I heard him mumble "You bitch" under his breath.

His buddies came up behind him and asked if he was ok, he just said to fuck off and get the girl. More time to beat some faces in today this should be a fun day. They came to me and I punched or kicked each one of them, but they kept coming back and now they were starting to block me. I also swore I felt like someone _else_ watching me and every time I had time to look around I saw nothing. After a while of trying to fight off these guys I got backed into a corner of the alley. They saw I was starting to get weak from fighting, I didn't even know I could fight, nor fight off a gang.

"Well lookie lookie, the little girl is getting tired already?" the leader held up his fist "maybe it's time to put her to sleep!" he finished as he ran forward after me.

I closed my eyes and felt pure fear of what was going to happen next. The thing that happened though surprised me. I saw a beaming red light form around me and a star inside the beam of light. Red color went over my vision and everything turned blood red, then in a blink of an eye, I was back in the dark alley with only bloody dead bodies of the gangsters. I saw all the blood, red was all around the eyes of their face and their eyes were sunk into their sockets, blood was around their mouths and most of all the bodies look like they burst open inside. It was disgusting, I couldn't take it. With the gruesome of the blood getting to me and the feeling of sleep falling onto me. Old, bad memories raced through my head, I collapsed and started to cough up blood. Then right as I was about to hit the ground I fell into a strong pair of arms. The last thing I saw was the darkness of the night and a single glance at his face.

Darata's P.O.V

I watched her from the roof top, her every move, her every sound. I never been so interested in a human before in my life, I guess she was different. That's when it struck me, the word _different, _she must be the blood I was looking for, she had to be. Her aura, her scent, the feeling I get just looking at her, and the scent of her blood… She was amazing.

I saw a gang see her and start fallowing her through the alley. I kept fallowing her as she turned corner and corner, they still kept fallowing her. Right as I was about to go down there and stop them she turned around towards them. She started talking to them and arguing with them. After a few minutes of talking to them they started coming closer to her and _right _as I was about to jump down to stop them. One of them walked straight up to her and tried to touch her, as soon as he tried, she punched him square in the nose. Damn that would've hurt.

The rest of them started coming after her, she knocked every one of them to the ground, but she started to get tired. I could tell she was also losing her vision. She got backed up to a corner and the guys circled around her, I jumped down off the ledge and started walking toward them, not really caring if they did anything to her. As I was about to kill them, a red beam of light sparkled above the girl with a circle around her and a star inside of the circle. Then the circle busted outward and the gangsters bodies went flying in the air and onto the ground bloody and lifeless. I stared at her blankly. I could've sworn there was a sign on my head that said, _'Wh__at the fuck are you?' _

She slumped down in what looked like a crouching position and started to spit up blood. She slowly started to fall to the ground, but in an blinding speed I raced forward and caught her in my arms. She looked up barely at my face, her eyes closed and she fell unconscious.

Dun dun dun!~ There they were Darata and Misugi, you will know more of thier personality later in the story but for now thats whatcha get ;D. So review and tell me what you think, I hoped you liked it and want to read more!

Bye-bye,

Kaname~ ;P


End file.
